


Purity of Impurity

by hypnoticaddictions8



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Work In Progress, veleanor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoticaddictions8/pseuds/hypnoticaddictions8
Summary: (Tales Femslash Week Theme "Tragedy")It was a misstep. A planned misstep. The Abbey had all their bases covered. And if it wasn't for Eleanor's quick thinking, who knew what horrors might have actually befallen the group in Meirchio.(Preview of an upcoming work)





	Purity of Impurity

The impact of the cold, hard ground to the back of her head stunned her. She hissed in pain, but couldn't move to get up.

A darkness clouded her vision, swirling like a shadowy fog.

Then a voice piped up.

"-anor. Snap out of it."

"Do you think we should handle this?"

"Just get him ready so I can eat him. I can handle this."

Loud voices inside screamed at her to struggle, kick, and scream until she was free. But her wing ached. Hell, that was an understatement. The pain in her wing was torturous.

She needed to get away. Whatever chaos was going on around her in reality, she had no part in it anymore.

"Eleanor! Damn it, listen to me already!"

Her response was a wild yet weakened screech. Her healthy wing and clawed feet moved and kicked to compensate, but even that wasn't anything special. She was so tired. She had lost so much blood, her mind in a frenzy, her body working to keep up with the strain of all this new reality.

"I get it. You're confused and scared. I know. But you didn't have to run off. We would've helped. I..." There was a sigh, so distant yet gentle. "Eleanor, just relax. I'm going to leave for a moment, alright? Don't freak out and try to run off, you hear me? It's... It's an order."

The weight disappeared, and soon followed the strange void her vision had fallen into.

Her senses slowly came back after that. She adjusted her eyes to the red glow of the scarlet moon. The ravenous winds bit at her body and rustled through her wings. She could hear shouting, the roaring, the grumbling. The scent of blood, mixed with soot, the cold, and something else lingering. Craving, desire, and hunger boiled within her.

She bit her lip as she carefully sat up, trying her best not to acknowledge the pain. Tears formed in her eyes, chilled by the bitter cold surrounding her. She wasn't cold by any means, just exhausted and in so much pain, each little movement reminding her so.


End file.
